CrossRoads: Life of a lying world
by Rydragontuesday
Summary: "Mr. Nash?" "yes" brown eyes gleamed in the subway lights. "I'm form the Hoffer corporation and I'd like to hire you for your set of skills" "I'm not looking for work, Mr...?" "Blain, Max Blain, and its not a request."


Disclaimer

I do not own Transformers, Transformers Prime, Iron man, Iron man 2, Iron man 3, Skyrim, Captain America 1 or 2, Marvels Avengers, Halo, or any other characters from their own realms of games, movies, Book, comics, or other media.

I own only The Hoffer clan and Ryan Brick as my own creations. I own nothing else.

 **This is a side-story to my other story "CrossRoads." CrossRoads fallows Jack and His best Friend James Rhodes as they balance school while fighting crime as Iron-man.**

 **This story though fallows Frank Nash, a privet detective that works for the Hoffer Corporation. His objective? To figure-out the disappearance/death of Howard Hoffer and Jack Hoffer, Jack Hoffer's reappearance, and as of last month Iron-man.**

 **Detective Nash is 6 feet 2 inches, brown eyes and black hair. He is ex-military, 8 years army reserve, and has contacts in almost every Human country in the world.**

 **While this story's main purpose is to introduce another characters perspective on the CrossRoads universe. Its also to help explain the Universe and its major changes from the** **Transformers:Prime Universe and the real world.**

 **So with out further bla-bla from me there's CrossRoads: Detective Nash.**

 **/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\\_/_\**

 **Chapter one**

 _"the True story's are the hardest to unravel."_

when tragedy strikes you almost never see it coming. I, Like many, found out about the "Human Hoffer war" through the internet. Though at the time it wasn't called that, it was call the "temp-ark attack." I was 16 when a bomb had gone off in Philadelphia killing 203 people and injuring hundreds more. I say 'people' not Humans or Hoffers, just people. At the time there wasn't really a distinction between the two for me or for most Americans. that changed after the police found out the bomb was made by the Tamriel Empire.

For you to understand why that was an important piece of information you have to understand the history between Humans and Hoffers, and not the history some religions try and spread, I mean the real History.

our planet, Earth or Nern as the Hoffers refer to it, was formed 4.5 Billion years ago. Its outer most layer, what we live on, is called the crust and is made up of massive pieces of rock we call plates. These plates move around the crust, crossing over and under each other in there way. Now hold on to that information for a little bit, its important.

Despite what most people will say, Hoffers where the first civilization on our world. Hoffers first started to form civilizations, or the evolution from migrant hunters to crop growing villages and tribes, about 50,000 years ago and humans only about 10,000. The birth place of the Hoffer race is on the continent of Tamriel, Which resides entirely on the plate of Chrakniva' (see still important). This plate is at the upper most part of are planet or , you guessed it, the north pole. though Its ever present winter location large portions of tamriel are warm and even form deserts. The continent of tamriel is divided into 9 territories or provinces. Hoffer's first settled in the high mountains of the most northern province, Skyrim.

it's at this point I'd like to note that not all Hoffer's are technically of the Hoffer race, Hoffer applies to all races of Tamriel, even though Hoffer's have the lowest population compared to the other 10 races of tamriel. Hoffer is a general term for all Tamriel races and came about after world war 1. it's actually kind of interesting how it happened. After the end of World War 1, a group of British soldiers were stuck in France waiting for orders now that they were no longer needed. On a Patrol, a squad of 6 British rifle men came across a field of dead bodies, dead _German soldiers._ and in the middle of the field was a lone man in brown american army fatigues with a m1903 Springfield in hand. the group of soldiers slowly they made their way to the lone figure. walking past what was left of their enemy.

when they finally reached him the man turned to them but did not speak. the officer in charge of the group stepped closer with his gun at the ready and ordered the man to identify him self. He looked at the group with what seemed disinterest and looked like he wasn't going to answer but as the officer was getting ready to repeat the order the man spoke. His tone was flat and emotionless, but held a power behind it.

"Lance Corporal Jonathan Hoffer of the Tamriel empire"

the officer was shocked out of his surprise after thinking about what that was. _Tamriel?_ the officer thought the man was lying but without proof moved on to the next line of questions.

"Did you take part in the killing of these men?"

The man, Jonathan looked at the officer and answered in a flat voice yes. the officer moved into the next thought that came to mind.

"Where are the rest of the men that took part the battle"

the officer and some of the other men there said they saw something flash in the mans eyes when asked that, one went to go as far as to say it was pride another said satisfaction. but it was the words that stopped most of them from thinking clearly.

"there are none. I'm a Hoffer, i killed them all."


End file.
